Don't Open Til Xmas
by Queen Elsa's Snowflake
Summary: A little two chapter Christmas Elsanna. After a Christmas soiree at the castle, Anna has a few other "gifts" for Elsa. Elsanna fluff Warning: Incest/Adult Situations/Adult Language
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_ : This one has been kicking around in my brain for a little over a year now. Just getting around to getting it down on paper. Chapter 2 should follow a little closer to Christmas time. Please let me know what you think of it. Reviews are always welcome. A HUGE thank you to the always wonderful ViennaOrlando for the GREAT cover image for this fic! She is a fantastic artist! If you're interested in getting a commission from her (they're open as of right now 12/2015), here is where to contact her: Tumblr: ViennaOrlando** **OR DeviantArt: V** **egliaSerena**

Elsa inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling both excited and anxious. Her fingers closed lightly around the metal door handle and she attempted to concentrate on not frosting it over in her excitement. But it was difficult because she couldn't stop imagining what was in store on the other side.

Doors.

She and Anna had a terrible history with them. But Elsa had a feeling that this time it was going to be different.

When she'd retired to her chambers earlier that evening after a long day of holiday festivities and celebrating in the grand ballroom, she'd been exhausted and just looking forward to falling into bed with her sister… perhaps engaging in a little amorous activity to relax both of them before drifting off into the bliss of peaceful slumber. But when she'd arrived, Anna had been nowhere to be found. However, in her place, Elsa had discovered a big rectangular Christmas present tied with a white ribbon and wrapped in beautiful blue paper emblazoned with snowflakes.

This made Elsa smile.

From the looks of it, Anna had actually wrapped the package herself rather than having Gerda do it like she usually did. Elsa could tell she'd done her best but the paper was a little loose and the ribbon that held it together was tied in a rather haphazard fashion.

Elsa smiled again.

Only Anna could make bad wrapping look so charming. The gift tag, which was scrawled in Anna's own sloppy yet completely endearing handwriting, read

 _To: Elsa,_

 _From: Anna_

 _Open me now._

The last caused Elsa's smile to widen.

They'd already exchanged their publicly suitable Christmas gifts during the preceding gala. And after they'd done so, Anna had excused herself and left the party early, claiming she was tired and had a headache. Elsa shook her head, realizing now that this had obviously been a ruse just to get away so that she could set up whatever it was she had planned for this evening.

The Queen slipped off the white ribbon and tore through the paper to reveal a red box covered with a green lid. She lifted the lid and peered inside where she found an envelope sealed with wax which was stamped with Arendelle's Royal symbol, the crocus. She broke the seal, removed the note inside and unfolded it carefully.

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _I have one or two more Christmas surprises in store for you! Please put this on and meet me in the study._

 _Love,_

 _A._

Well, wasn't Anna being mysterious, Elsa thought as she parted the tissue paper to see what sort of naughtiness Anna had managed to procure for their evening together. She was expecting a see-through negligee or a sexy nightie but when she pulled back the paper, she was shocked to find a thick, red velvet material with white fur trim.

It couldn't be…

She lifted it from the box, held it up to inspect it more closely and sure enough... it was!

A Santa suit!

And from the size of it, one that had definitely been made for a man. Elsa could tell just from looking that it would easily swallow up her slight frame whole.

"What on Earth are you up to, little sister?", Elsa wondered aloud.

She lay the costume out on the bed and looked back into the box once more. There, at the bottom, just as she had expected, was a Santa hat and a white beard! Elsa couldn't contain the silly grin that spread itself across her face. Nor did she want to. Anna's unpredictable antics never ceased to surprise and delight her.

"Oh my heavens!", she whispered to herself.

With that, she swooshed her icy evening attire away and donned the suit as Anna had requested. As suspected, the trousers were much too big and the belt was much too long. She thought of stuffing one of the bed pillows down the pants so she would look more Santa-like but decided against it. Instead, she just cinched the belt in snugly far beyond where the holes in the leather ended. Then she put on the hat and beard and looked herself up and down in the full length mirror.

"What? No boots? Shame, shame, little sister!", she mumbled to herself, unable to stifle a giggle. She was completely unrecognizable!

Trying to stop smiling even though no one could see it underneath the beard she now wore, she left the bedroom and shuffled as silently as she could down the hall to the study.

It was quite late so no one saw the mysterious red and white clad figure making its way down the corridor.

And now here she stood, trying to anticipate what Anna had planned. Every idea seemed to titillate her more.

There was a slight crackle of ice and she looked down to see frost forming on the door handle.

"Oops!", she said under her breath, quickly pulling her hand away. Then she rapped lightly on the door, "Anna? It's me."

"Come in!", came the muffled reply from the inside.

Elsa pressed down on the ice encrusted handle, the frost giving way with a slight crunch. Her heart was beating like crazy as she pushed open the door and entered the room.

There was a blazing fire and a Christmas tree with presents underneath but her sister was nowhere to be seen. It was utterly silent. The only sound was the popping and cracking of the fire.

And suddenly Elsa felt very strange and awkward.

What if it was a surprise party and 10 or 15 people were going to jump out to startle her. She hated things like that because it made her lose control of herself… her powers… for a few seconds until she could collect herself. But a lot of accidental damage could be wrought in those few seconds. Surely Anna knew this and wouldn't have arranged anything of that sort. Her initial excitement had already caused her to lose her concentration on the door handle; she didn't want her focus to slip any further.

Forcing herself to regulate her breathing and not let her unease with the current situation show, Elsa leaned back on her heels. "Ho, ho, ho!", she crowed loudly.

There was a familiar sounding giggle from behind the Christmas tree.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Elsa said again, this time in a low, rumbling voice, trying to emulate the sound of a large, rotund man as much as possible.

Another giggle.

Elsa tiptoed to the tree.

"Ho, ho…"

She craned her head around the branches to find Anna, standing with her back to her.

"…Whoa!", Elsa gasped.

From what she could discern in the low light of the room, Anna was completely naked all except for a giant red bow that was attached to her back. The ends of the ribbon hung down to about her mid thigh, covering her buttocks cheeks. All Elsa could see was the cleft of her tight round behind between the ribbons. Elsa immediately felt a catch in her groin and she was suddenly very glad she'd decided not to wear anything under the Santa suit.

Anna turned her head and shot Elsa a coy look over her shoulder. "Who are you calling a 'ho', Santy Claus?"

This made Elsa burst out giggling… that was until Anna turned around. The younger girl was clutching a tray in her hands. … held at the level of her breasts so that her nipples were obscured. There was another bow tied around her waist which hung down and covered her nether regions. Elsa's breath caught and she stopped giggling immediately, feeling a chilly thrill of arousal starting down below. Her breath turned cold and when she exhaled, she could tell she was freezing the part of the fake beard covering her lips.

"Oh Els, you make the cutest Santa ever! ", Anna gushed as she walked towards her.

Elsa's eyes were drawn to her breasts which were jiggling slightly with every step Anna took but since Elsa couldn't quite make them out, she concentrated on the contents of the tray.

"This is my first gift to you, Santa.", Anna smiled. "I'm sure you're tired of cookies and milk. So I thought I would change it up a little this Christmas. I made you Krumkakes and hot cocoa. "

" _You_ made them?", Elsa asked, and even the beard couldn't muffle the playful tease of disbelief in her voice.

Anna nodded. "I did!"

Elsa raised her brows in surprise. Anna had never taken any interest in cooking before.

"For you!" Anna continued proudly, following Elsa's train of thought.

"Really?", even through the beard, Elsa sounded touched.

Anna nodded vigorously. "Yup! All by myself. Honest. Actually, it- it wasn't so hard. Gerda taught me."

This made Elsa smile, her cerulean eyes, which were the only part of her face visible to Anna, brightening and crinkling nearly shut with delight.

"I love that you've done this for me, Anna."

"And I love you... Santa.", Anna giggled. "So do you want to try one?", she asked, eyes sparkling as she picked up one of the delectable pastries from the tray for Elsa to inspect more closely.

"Of course, but there's this.", she said and tugged at her beard.

Anna responded by reaching out and pulling the whiskers down under her chin then offering her the krumkake, whipped cream end first. It crunched softly as Elsa bit into it, the cream squirting out into her mouth and making her giggle for a moment as the flavor exploded onto her taste buds and she savored the sweetness of the cream along with the crispness of the shell.

"Oh my word, Anna," Elsa managed around the mouthful, "this is divine!"

Anna looked extremely pleased, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Really? That good?"

"Ohhhhh yes! Heaven!", Elsa enthused. "Utter, complete heaven! Dare I say… maybe even better than chocolate!"

Anna gave her an absolutely libidinous smirk. "Oh I know of only one thing better than chocolate," she grinned, her eyes flitting for the briefest of seconds to the area below Elsa's waist, prompting a high pitched, embarrassingly girlish giggle from the Queen.

It also sent a shudder of arousal racing through her.

Anna's finger flicked out and dutifully swiped away a little dollop of cream that had managed to find its way to the corner of Elsa's mouth. Then Anna popped the digit in her mouth and sucked off the sweet treat, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips.

And suddenly Elsa's nether regions awoke and went completely berserk, throbbing like mad. Elsa was dumbstruck for a few seconds… imagining it was her own finger inside Anna's hot, wet mouth… or something even more sensitive. A shiver ran through her at the thought and the incessant throbbing in her loins intensified to an even more agonizing level. At last, Anna shoved the other half of the sugary confection into her own mouth and chewed it up… closing her eyes and relishing in the utter ecstasy of a truly good pastry.

Elsa had to use every fiber of her being to restrain herself from kissing her right then. Her whole body was pulsating with arousal and all she wanted to do was taste every part of her sister.

Anna offered her one of the cups of cocoa and, at the precise instant Elsa grabbed the handle, the contents of the cup froze solid.

Anna laughed. "Is someone a little excited?", she asked.

Elsa gazed up at her with smoldering eyes. "Maybe… just a little.", she said and stepped towards the younger girl, her hand seeking out Anna's hip but Anna backed away.

"Nope, not yet, you horny old elf!", she grinned, finding the gift tag that was attached to the ribbon around her waist and showing it to her sister.

 _Don't open til Xmas!_

Elsa made a sad face. "But it _is_ Christmas!", she whined, rolling her bottom lip down and trying to charm her sister into acquiescing.

"Not for another 15 minutes!", Anna declared with a smirk, jerking her thumb in the direction of the grandfather clock behind Elsa.

"That's a technicality, you little stinker!", Elsa teased, swiveling head to look at the clock behind her. "And besides, being queen should trump being Santa any- whoa!"

She'd turned her head back in Anna's direction just in time to see Anna rising from having squatted down to deposit the tray on the floor beside her. She stood to her full height and it took Elsa's breath away. Now that she could see pretty much all of Anna's body without the tray obscuring it, all she wanted to do was ravish her.

The red ribbon that attached the bow to her back spanned across her breasts. It was barely wide enough to conceal the rosy pink rims of Anna's areolas. And Elsa could tell that her nipples were hard because the two little raised knobs were slightly visible poking through the ribbon that was pulled tightly across them. She tried to control her breathing as she looked downwards and saw that the bow between her sister's legs had fallen slightly askew when Anna had risen and she could see a few of Anna's cinnamon colored curls peeking out around the edges on one side. Anna followed her gaze and moved the bow back into place quickly.

"Hey!", Anna scolded, "No peeking!"

"Jeez, Anna," Elsa shrugged, tearing her eyes away from the younger girl's crotch, "now I know how Sven feels when Kristoff dangles a carrot in front of his nose!", she mumbled.

Anna laughed and Elsa tried not to notice the way it made her breasts jiggle slightly. "Is that so?", Anna asked.

"Yes.", Elsa nodded, then she sighed and forced herself to concentrate instead on how the fire caused shadows to flicker back and forth across Anna's bare freckled skin. She noticed in particular how it was making Anna's shoulders appear to have a burnished ruddy glow, much like the ginger color of her braids.

Her braids.

They hung down on either side of her chest, their feathery tips appearing to point directly at the concealed nipples which Elsa was so anxious to see but trying so hard to avoid.

And suddenly Elsa felt very hot in her Santa suit.

Elsa didn't get hot.

Had she been wearing one of her ice creations, this would've been the point where she'd have whooshed it away. This was one reason she now preferred her ice dresses so much over traditional ones, especially with Anna. She just never knew when the need to quickly divest herself of her garment would arise.

Prying her gaze upwards, her eyes landed upon Anna's mouth, she found she didn't want to wait. She had to taste her sister's moist tempting lips now.

Right now.

She glanced around the room for something to assist her in fulfilling this overwhelming urge.

Suddenly, she spied it.

A mischievous grin spread across Elsa's face and she advanced towards Anna. The movement startled her sister and she stumbled backwards a couple of steps just as Elsa was hoping she might.

Anna held up a chastising finger. "Nuh uh! Don't open til Christmas, Santy Claus!", she warned.

But Elsa had her just where she wanted her.

"I won't.", Elsa vowed.

Nevertheless, she leaned in for a kiss but Anna pulled back.

That was when Elsa pointed over their heads to the mistletoe hanging above.

"Oh aren't you the clever one, St. Nick!", Anna smiled.

Elsa returned the smile, a twinkle in her eye.

"Mistletoe will buy you a kiss," Anna allowed, "but no opening your gift until Christmas morning!"

She unhooked the beard from behind Elsa's ears and pulled it off of her sister's chin, tossing it behind her. She looked back at her and smiled upon finally seeing the entirety of the Queen's beautiful face.

"Boo!", Elsa grinned, "But I think I can manage for that long."

With that she finally was granted access to Anna's utterly enticing full red lips. At first, she tried to just give her a chaste kiss, but that lasted all of two seconds. As soon as her lips tasted Anna's sweet delicious ones, Elsa lost control. Or more accurately, she allowed her body to wrest control from her mind. Before she knew it, she was giving Anna long, deep French kisses that made her body throb and ache for more. Anna permitted this up to a point, then she broke the kiss and began to run her lips down Elsa's jawline, licking her way to Elsa's ear lobe, which she pulled into the wetness of her mouth. It caused Elsa to inhale a shuddery gasp and chill bumps to raise all over her flesh, then she began kissing her way down the Queen's throat, pulling open the top of the Santa suit.

"Hey!," Elsa managed, her breath coming in panting gulps, "h-hold your horses, little sister, I-I thought we didn't unwrap til Christmas."

"That was _your_ gift! I don't see any tag on mine that says to wait!", Anna explained, grinning as she wrested the Santa suit down to reveal Elsa's bare shoulders. She gasped when she realized Elsa wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Whoa!"

Elsa smiled at her smugly and grabbed her hands, effectively stopping her for the moment. "Now, the question is: have you been naughty or nice, young lady?"

"Sometimes being naughty _is_ nice!", Anna answered her, ignoring Elsa's grip on her and instead leaning forward to blanket the Queen's now bare right shoulder and upper chest with soft, tender kisses. Everywhere Anna's warm lips touched caused a bloom of color to appear on Elsa's cool, pale skin.

The queen groaned in delight, her knees buckled and they sank to the floor in front of the fire together. Anna managed to break free of the Elsa's not-so-tight grip and wrench open the entire right side of the Santa suit, revealing Elsa's right breast. She eyed it for only a moment before leaning in to kiss the erect nipple gently.

Elsa looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, consumed by absolute pleasure. A moan escaped her lips, punctuated by a small puff of smoke from her mouth as the coolness of her breath came in contact with the warm heat of the room generated by the blazing fireplace. When Anna took the nipple into the moist hotness of her mouth, Elsa sighed in bliss, her fingers threading themselves into her hair, mussing up her braids and pulling the younger girl closer as passion swelled throughout the Queen's whole body.

Elsa shuddered as she felt Anna's tongue slurping away. She had a technique that never failed to make every molecule of Elsa buzz with arousal. She felt sure that Anna's mouth and tongue alone working her breasts could bring her to orgasm quite easily. The area between her thighs felt drenched and she ached to feel Anna's skilled fingers there.

Then suddenly, as if her sister had been reading her mind, she was aware of Anna's hand wriggling beneath the wide patent leather of the tightly cinched belt. Although what Elsa needed couldn't have been more obvious, as unbeknownst to her, her hips had started to grind against Anna's thigh which was positioned between Elsa's legs where they knelt on the floor together. The tips of Anna's fingers dipped down to seek out her pleasure center. When they found it, Elsa cried out in ecstasy as she felt the younger girl's fingers home in and begin stroking her inflamed folds softly, with deft precision.

"Ohhh God!", she gasped. "Oh yes! That's it! Right there! Don't stop, please God, don't stop!"

Maybe it was because they were sisters or maybe it was just pure animal instinct but Elsa never failed to marvel at how Anna always knew exactly how and where to touch her to drive her to the brink of insanity. And she had a strong will to make sure Elsa enjoyed herself to the utmost. She didn't waste a stroke and soon, Elsa was trembling in the throes of passion, her hips writhing against Anna's groping fingers as she leaned into her and tried not to wake the castle with her uncontrollable, intensely wanton moans.

The moist heat of Anna's mouth still engulfed her nipple and now the younger girl had started to gnaw gently on the turgid tip and it caused Elsa to groan in pleasure. It felt incredible. Then she sensed Anna's free hand, which had been resting on her back, move around to the front of her body and glide up under the jacket of the Santa suit to start fondling her other breast. She shivered against it.

The feelings seemed so much more powerful than usual and they piled up so quickly, one upon another, that she knew it wasn't going to take long this time.

Elsa felt Anna's middle finger slide back through her slickened folds and dip up and into her, pressing against the front wall of her passage insistently until an orb of cool sensation began to bubble up from her groin. And suddenly, she was lost in a fog of euphoria.

A tremor of delirious bliss coursed through her.

Then, another shook her whole body.

Then, it was happening! And she was powerless to stop it.

Sweet release!

She hugged Anna to her tightly as she felt the coolness start to build from her core and radiate out to all her extremities... a tingly, prickly whirlwind of sensation that extended from her center all the way to her toes and the top of her head. Abruptly, her head started to spin and for a moment she feared she might lose consciousness.

"God! Oh Guhhh od!", her body convulsed, lurching forward, into Anna, as her orgasm took full hold and rapture consumed her.

Anna's fingers continued to stroke her, stretching out the sensations until they escalated to the point that Elsa was vibrating against her sister… a wet gasping sound coming from her mouth, much like that of a fish out of water.

Finally, Anna took mercy and extracted her hand, popping her fingers immediately into her mouth, savoring her sister's sweet salty taste while Elsa tried to recover.

"Mmmm," she said around her fingers, then removing them, "Well, well looks like Santa came early this year.", she giggled.

"Santa's not the only one who will be coming early if I have my way.", Elsa breathed and leaned over to kiss Anna ferociously. She could taste herself on Anna's lips and that only enflamed her passion even further.

Anna finally managed to push her away. "Whoa, whoa! All in good time, Santy Claus! It's not midnight yet."

"Midnight schmidnight!", Elsa huffed. "I want you now!", she said, eyes flashing with renewed desire.

But Anna was steadfast. "Sorry, your Majesty.", she said, "Rules are rules."

Elsa's eyes flicked begrudgingly over to the grandfather clock. "Oh, c'mon, Anna! It's only a couple of minutes to twelve."

"Then you shouldn't have any trouble waiting.", Anna smiled, apparently rather enjoying making her Queen wait.

Elsa looked towards the floor and sighed.

"Well, that's just a shame.", she mumbled.

"Elsa! C'mon surely you can wait two min—"

"That's not what I meant.", Elsa interrupted.

"What then?", Anna asked, following her sister's gaze.

"The krumkakes."

"Krumkakes?", Anna parroted.

Elsa nodded.

"Okay, so… that was random.", Anna shook her head, "What about them?"

"We only ate one.", Elsa explained. "All the others are just sitting there going to waste now."

"Yeah, so… It's okay."

"No, it most certainly is not okay!", Elsa was suddenly resolute. "All that hard work you went to shouldn't be for naught."

Anna looked utterly confused now. "Elsa, it's okay. It wasn't that hard, real—"

 _Bong! Bong! Bong! …_

The midnight chime of the grandfather clock.

Elsa looked over at her sister, her eyes aglow with the most lustful, salacious look Anna had ever had the privilege of witnessing.

"Oh little sister," Elsa said, eyeing the pastries on the tray then gazing back at Anna. "I've just had the most wonderfully naughty idea.", she raised her brows, giving Anna a wickedly flirtatious smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ Well, I wasn't sure I was going to make it in time for Christmas with the last chapter, but I did! Just barely! This one is written from Anna's point of view whereas the first chapter was from Elsa's POV. Hope you enjoy it and, if you do, please let me know with a review. Just a few short words mean so much! Thanks for reading and I really do hope you like it!**

* * *

Anna watched as Elsa's eyes took on an icy blue glow. She'd seen that look before... whenever Elsa came up with some new naughty way to please her with her ice powers. The expression was playful and full of mischief but it was also brimming over with passion.

"When I get done with you," she said, "you will never see a krumkake in the same way again. But first…"

Elsa held up her index finger and gazed at it until a thin shard of ice grew from the fingernail. She reached over under Anna's chin and let the sharp point graze along Anna's jawline softly, Anna shivered with the feeling. She gave the end of Anna's chin a little tweak before permitting the sharpened tip to etch a sensuous path down the younger girl's freckled skin. Elsa wasn't pressing hard enough to break the skin or even to hurt, really, but the sensation felt odd, almost dangerous… and completely arousing. It caused Anna to shiver and squirm. All at once, the image of Elsa as a regal blue-eyed white tigress, teasing her with an outstretched paw fluttered through Anna's mind and it caused her to tremble even more beneath the Queen's chilly touch. At last, Elsa let her icy stiletto dip down behind the ribbon between Anna's breasts and pull it taut.

"…to open my gift.", she flicked her wrist and the ice blade sliced cleanly through the ribbon as if it weren't even there, Anna's breasts jostled briefly at the release, revealing the rosy, pink tipped nipples that Elsa had been longing to see all night. Anna watched her sister's eyes bloom with desire as the prize she'd been denied so long appeared before her.

Elsa smiled ear to ear. The toothy grin further fueling Anna's feline fantasy.

"Finally. Those luscious strawberry tips of yours… Merry Christmas to me!", she purred softly. And it made Anna giggle.

Then the Queen reached out with the icy shard of her nail and traced the perimeter Anna's left areola. Anna inhaled a deep, shuddery breath. The coldness of the ice on Anna's hot skin making her shiver, chill bumps raising all over her flesh and a low deep moan coming from the back of her throat.

The tigress was toying with her prey.

Then Elsa made a little flourish with her hand and the icy spike on her index finger disappeared. But she didn't waste another moment waiting, she leaned down and let her tongue follow the path of the frosty nail, licking her way around Anna's areola and making Anna tremble with absolute lust. Then she took the stiffened peak into her cool mouth and Anna moaned with the feeling. Since they were right beside the fire, Anna's skin was much warmer than usual and it made Elsa's chilly mouth feel even colder. She shivered with it as Elsa suckled greedily, her hand reaching up to fondle Anna's other breast while her mouth worked the left nipple with consummate skill. Anna's hands reached up and held the Queen's head to her breast firmly, her fingers lacing their way up into the other woman's hair, ruining her braid and knocking the Santa hat she was wearing to the floor. But Elsa didn't seem to notice. Finally, she released Anna's left nipple only to lean over and give her right one the same treatment.

Anna's whole body was vibrating against her, she felt as if she might explode. Elsa at last stopped what she was doing and raised her head to look in Anna's eyes intently. She only hesitated a moment before kissing her passionately. Anna closed her eyes and let Elsa take control of the kiss, feeling her sister's tongue wriggle inside her mouth and entwine with her own. That's when she was aware of an odd but extremely arousing coolness engulfing one of her nipples, then both of them.

Her eyes clamored open and Elsa giggled.

Anna looked down at herself only to discover two sharp objects protruding from her chest.

The krumkakes!

While she had been kissing her, Elsa had planted a couple of them, whipped cream end first, upon the swollen peaks of Anna's nipples. It felt absolutely bizarre but more arousing than she would ever have believed. The little pastries stood up, stiffly pointing at about a 45-degree angle towards the ceiling.

Elsa was now covering her mouth, giggling like crazy at the look on Anna's face.

It always turned Anna on so much when she covered her mouth like that. Elsa had always been so mature for her age, even when they were kids. But when she giggled like this, it was so childlike and endearing. It was also reminded her of the way their parents used to continually scold them about the fact that royal young ladies should not be given to fits of giggles. But, their reprimands had never stopped either of the girls from doing it. Although Elsa, being Elsa, had become much more proficient at containing the giggle fits than had Anna… that was until she couldn't hold it back any more… and that's when the hand went over the mouth.

"Oh those look dangerous.", Elsa finally managed when the giggles subsided somewhat. "I could be impaled.", she said, attempting to feign fright and failing miserably, "I suppose I should get them off."

"You mean get _me_ off!", Anna winked.

It made Elsa smile so wide her eyes crinkled shut. "Well… if the krumkake fits…", she said.

She leaned in and covered the whole pastry lightly with her mouth. Then she pulled back, letting her lips graze over the outside very lightly, but not enough to unseat it from its somewhat precarious perch atop Anna's erect nipple. Then she did it again, and Anna got the distinct impression she was performing fellatio on it. On her. And it caused a deluge of tingles to flood through her… all of them rushing to the area between her lgs as Elsa continued to fellate her nipple.

Elsa knew just what she was doing. What it would look like to Anna.

No wonder guys got off on this! Just seeing Elsa's open mouth and o-shaped lips slowly moving up and down on the humble little pastry had caused Anna's whole body to throb and pound… especially that one certain area that was now screaming out for attention. Anna watched as Elsa finally eased the whole kake into her mouth and then made her way down over Anna's entire nipple and the took a good deal of her breast into the cool moisture of her mouth as well. She pulled back gently, taking the pastry delicately between her teeth and withdrawing it from her nipple with care. She raised her head, offering the end that had been covering her nipple to Anna who leaned forward and bit it off. Both of them now chewed and swallowed their treat.

"Nothing goes better with strawberries than cream.", Elsa voice was a low sexy rumble in her throat. She lowered her head once more to Anna's breast and ran her tongue around and around her areola, lapping up all the leftover whipped cream from the kake.

"Mmmmm…", she managed around the ripened tip, "Mmmmm… you taste so, so good, my little Christmas pixie." She drew the nipple into the coolness of mouth to suckle it tenderly, her tongue continuing to lave against it at the same time.

The sounds of pleasure coming from Elsa's mouth were mirrored by Anna's own moans and grunts of passion as the feelings her sister's cool mouth and tongue were sending through her consumed her.

It felt amazing!

Then Elsa finally released her breast and before Anna realized what she was doing, she'd snatched the other krumkake from her right nipple. Anna watched, transfixed, as Elsa's red, glistening tongue dipped out and proceeded to jam itself into the opening of the krumkake. She watched as it wriggled inside, Anna's mind going off in all sorts of the most pornographic directions, until the probing muscle was finally withdrawn, drenched in the white sugary confection.

It was probably the single most erotic act she'd ever before witnessed in her life. Most especially the most erotic thing she'd ever seen her sister, Elsa, do.

The Queen gazed over at her with eyes that were full of desire, the cream still covering her tongue. Anna trembled as a shudder of pure lust and arousal flooded through her, inundating every pore. And, then her sister's creamy tongue was in Anna's mouth and Anna was sucking the sweet treat from her it hungrily. Elsa groaned with the feeling as passion exploded throughout Anna's body and she leaned forward, kissing her sister ravenously. Elsa tasted so good, Anna found herself wanting to devour her. Take all of her into herself. Her senses heightened so much that when she felt Elsa's hand slip underneath the bow covering her nether regions and begin to stoke her that she cried out into Elsa's mouth, her eyes going wide with surprise and utter bliss.

Elsa broke the kiss and smiled. "I suppose that means Santa's Christmas offering meets with your approval."

All Anna could do was nod, grunting as her hips started to rotate without her conscious control against her elder sister's groping fingers.

Elsa bent her head then and slurped up the remaining cream from Anna's right nipple. At the same time, the fingers between Anna's legs slowly made their way further back into the recesses of her aching folds, two of the probing digits slipping up and inside her as Elsa's mouth continued to work her nipple. With her other hand, Elsa took the empty shell of the krumkake and pushed it into Anna's mouth, muffling her cries of passion, which were becoming quite loud… especially now that Elsa's fingers were delving up inside her in search of that certain spot that caused a feeling never ending of ecstasy to spiral through the younger girl.

Anna swallowed the pastry and groaned, still feeling Elsa's fingers squirming around within her. Elsa finished with her nipple then suddenly flicked her wrist and the sharpened icicle from earlier reappeared on her finger. It only took a few quick seconds for Elsa to slice through the bow covering Anna's nether regions. The ribbon fell away to reveal Elsa's hand between her legs, jerking and moving against her, a few of Anna's ginger curls peeking out around the edges. Elsa withdrew it and Anna felt herself relax. Her breath coming in shallow, panting gasps.

She was close. So close.

Elsa sat back on her haunches, her eyes surveying the rich, tantalizing offerings now revealed to her below Anna's lithe waist.

"Mmmm… part two of my gift… Santa's evening just keeps getting better and better.", Elsa murmured, her voice a sultry rasp.

With that, she plucked the largest of the two remaining krumkakes from the tray. Anna watched intently as she placed the whipped cream end of the pastry just below her clavicle and made a curvy sinuous trail of the delightful confection that traced its way down her body. Elsa was excited and that was causing ice crystals to form in the cream. It made a slight crunching sound as she used the krumkake like a pastry chef's bag to make the wavy line continue down her hot skin, below her navel. When she got to Anna's hirsute mound, she pressed the end into her cinnamon colored locks and squeezed out the remaining cream so that a large dollop was left atop it.

Then, before the heat of the fire had time to melt it, Elsa bent her head and let her tongue follow the path of cream down Anna's quivering torso. Every part of Anna was pulsating with arousal and buzzing with anticipation of what she knew was to come next.

First, Elsa hooked her arm around her waist and lay her down beneath her. Then, she kissed and licked her way down the burning hot skin of Anna's abdomen, her cold tongue causing chill bumps to arise all and making Anna shiver. At last she dipped her head below the swell of Anna's hips and lapped up the large dollop of cream from her sister's pubis. Then, she lowered her head further, to the juncture of her hips, pulling her legs apart to kiss the insides of her thighs, hungrily sucking the flesh until blooms of pink appeared. Anna moaned with the sensation.

She was so close!

And, Anna was trembling on the brink, yearning to have her release.

But Elsa denied her.

"Please, please…" Anna begged, her voice tremulous and filled with desperation.

But Elsa wasn't done with her yet. "Patience, my dear little elf.", she told her. "Remember how long you made old Santa wait."

Anna heaved a sigh and nodded, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating as she attempted to contemplate what else her sister could possibly have in store.

She spread open Anna's searing hot folds and blew a breath of chilly air across them. A little puff of smoke rose up when the cool air met the heat of Anna's pulsating groin. Anna took a huge gulp of air and exhaled a shuddering, shivery breath, her hips twisting up off the floor in agonized torment.

Her body felt like it was going to explode if Elsa teased her any longer.

Anna inhaled another tortured breath. "F-Fuck!", she finally managed.

Elsa smiled at her reaction as she reached over to procure the last of the krumkakes from the tray beside them. She unrolled it carefully and pressed it cream side first into Anna's throbbing folds. The audible squishing sound that it made was as much the cause for the shiver that ran through Anna as was the sensation of whipped cream being slathered over her most sensitive area. Then, pressing her tongue flat against the back side of the pastry, Elsa licked it firmly which caused the cream to be evenly distributed all over the surface area of Anna's vulva.

Elsa removed the pastry, leaving just the cream and that's when Anna's world shattered. She felt her sister's tongue begin to do things that made her lose all her inhibitions. She found herself crying out, the timbre of her voice rising higher and higher as her hips twisted and writhed against her sister's ministrations.

Until Elsa gave her a stern look from between her legs. "Don't wake the castle, honey.", she smiled. "At least not until Santa has finished her Christmas goodies."

This made Anna give a small chuckle. She nodded and clamped her hand over her mouth.

That was all the permission Elsa needed to continue her singular mission of pleasure between Anna's thighs. Anna quivered and shook as she felt Elsa's chilly questing tongue wiggling its way into her every nook and cranny, exploring her every crease and fold, lapping up every last morsel of the scrumptious, delicious goodness that covered her trembling nether lips.

Anna was so close to the edge; she could feel her body starting to drift away into that hazy place where it felt like she was floating. But abruptly, Elsa stopped her excruciating assault. Anna felt her hand, which was still covering her mouth, being moved aside. And then, Elsa was kissing her fervently, her eager tongue pushing its way into Anna's mouth so that she could taste both herself and the delectable cream. Anna moaned into the kiss and then Elsa pulled back.

"Now, isn't that just the best thing you've ever tasted?", Elsa asked.

"Nuh-not bad.", was all that Anna could make her vocal chords croak out.

"Not at all", Elsa grinned. "Now, my dear sweet sister, are you ready for your um… Christmas climax?"

Anna nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes, please, Elsa, pl-please don't make me-OHHHH OH GOD!"

Elsa's head was already buried in her crotch. She'd slid down Anna's body and went right to work, taking the pulsing nodule at the front of Anna's trembling folds into her mouth and sucking on it insistently. She plunged two of her fingers up into Anna's passage, penetrating her a few times in rapid succession before homing right in and massaging the small spot at the front of her anterior wall. Anna's whole body began to shake with the feeling. Elsa stroked it hard and in seconds Anna felt the familiar sensation begin to take hold and transport her to what felt like another plane of existence. A warm, tingling feeling emanating from the area where Elsa was rubbing that radiated out to every extremity. At the same time, the small nub that Elsa was attending with her mouth exploded and a torrent of sensation rushed through her. Elsa didn't let up on either action and Anna had to cover her mouth again. She screamed into her hand as her body erupted, writhing and shaking with an orgasm that felt like it would never end. Her hips bucking high up off the floor and jerking against her as Elsa tried to keep up the suction and the internal stimulation.

Finally, Elsa took mercy on her and removed her fingers and her mouth from her sister's beleaguered groin. Anna continued to vibrate as the remainder of the orgasm swept through her for several more seconds, a high pitched whine escaping from her lips. Elsa crawled up beside her and pulled her into her arms. She enfolded her tenderly as Anna's body went through the last throes of the climax, jerking and twitching against her until the younger girl finally relaxed into her sister, her body completely spent, her head lolling over onto Elsa's chest and her breath coming in great, heaving gasps.

"Shhh, honey," Elsa soothed, "Shh, are you okay, my love?"

Anna nodded. "I-I th-think sso.", she managed, her voice unsteady and weak, "I-I've never in my life come like that before."

Elsa laughed. "I know! You lit up like we had another Christmas tree in here.", she said.

Anna was able to crane her neck slightly to see the twinkling lights on the tree glowing beside them. She gave a small laugh.

"T-Tell me about it.", Anna smiled, "You give the best gifts, Santa."

"Ho, ho, ho!", Elsa answered. "Merry Christmas!"

Anna giggled. "I loved my present.", she admitted, her voice finally sounding stronger, more like Anna.

"And I loved mine!", Elsa told her. "In fact, I think I'm going to have to make a Royal Decree…"

Anna looked up at her. "Oh?"

"Yes, I do believe 'Krumkakes for Santa' has just become an official Arendelle holiday tradition!", Elsa told her, eyes bright with glee.

"What, no 'Krumkakes and Hot Cocoa for Santa'?", Anna asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

Elsa eyed the frozen cup of hot chocolate on the floor across from them. "Surprisingly, hot cocoa, not so much, especially when a Queen has so much trouble controlling herself.", she smiled.

"Ahh," Anna agreed, "I understand."

"Now, krumkakes, on the other hand...", Elsa smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh I couldn't agree more, my Queen. Krumkakes _do_ seem to spread lots and lots of holiday cheer, it's true!", Anna grinned and it caused Elsa to let out a high pitched burst of a laugh.

"Yeah," she nodded, " _lots_ and _lots_! Emphasis on the 'spread'!"

At this, Anna cackled loudly. "Why, your Majesty, I have no idea what you could possibly mean by that!"

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't any idea at all, my naughty little Christmas elf.", Elsa smiled.

Anna closed her eyes, burrowed her head into Elsa's shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. "I love you, big sister.", she murmured.

"Love you back, little sister.", Elsa breathed. "More than anything in the world."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa.", Anna said, looking up into her sister's eyes fondly.

"Merry Christmas, Anna.", Elsa answered, gazing back at her with the same loving stare.

They closed their eyes, nestling against one another snugly. And, in less than five minutes, they were both sound asleep, safe in the arms of love.


End file.
